youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MrBeast
Jimmy "MrBeast" Donaldson is an American YouTube commentator who currently resides in Greenville, North Carolina. The channel is mainly run by Jimmy (himself) and his roommate Chris. His series, "Worst Intros", is arguably the reason his channel has gained popularity. There are about 60+ episodes of the series, and is still continuing. He also makes other series, for example, there is an opposite of "Worst Intros" which is "Best Intros" (which is not very different, as rather than insulting these intros, he praises them for their bad qualities). He also makes "Worst YouTube Channels Ever", and, ironically, "Worst Outros", even though his outro is one of the worst. His channel had a spike in which he gained much fame and popularity by counting to 100k, which is estimated to continue. He has a sticker on his wall named, “Asian Sticker”. Videos Worst Intros The series is made of 60+ videos and is arguably the biggest reason he is popular on YouTube. In these videos, MrBeast rants on horrible intros. Throughout the series, he repeats the same jokes involving Asian people, bleach, leaving a child home alone with a phone, and explosions (which he claims can be used to cure brain cells of cancer). Most of the intros were recorded on smartphones, with the YouTubers dancing in front of the camera with music that they make with their mouths in the background, holding a sign that says their usernames (generally paper). To add even more insult to injury, you usually could not read what the sign says. He occasionally also stumbled upon troll intros made solely to become a part of his series. Minecraft MrBeast is also known by making fun of Minecraft, a Swedish game developed by Mojang. He made a two-episode series of it, and was completely finished playing the game for good when his house got blown up by a creeper, the most famous antagonist in the game. Due to that incident, he removed the game from his computer. Ironically, Jimmy has started off playing this game on his YouTube channel. Long Videos/Streams MrBeast has started to stream and record videos of himself doing challenges that take nonsensical amounts of time. This includes spinning a fidget spinner for 24 hours, reading the entire YouTube terms of service, and even counting to 200,000 (in two day-long halves so far; in a series that focuses on counting to a million), and recently reading the entire bible in one video (but actually was just a failure). Fan Videos MrBeast has 1,000,000+ subscribers currently. Such has caused his fans to do some strange things in the name of him, such as run down their local street screaming his name. Turning life around After people started sponsoring his videos, he turned his life around. He started to give lots of money to people he needed it more than he did, but he still is just as funny as he was before. Controversy MrBeast has been heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain money and subs. Although he still does it, not much has changed from where he had begun. He has also been criticized for starting several fake gift card giveaways by mocking other YouTubers (who actually have such giveaways) at the end of his videos. Many of his videos have a large number of dislikes because of this. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers